


Wifey

by caity_ski



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Oral sex mentioned, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, marvus red, tyzias pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Sometimes loving someone means letting them go.





	Wifey

You sigh and take the hair tie from your wrist to pull your hair back. It’s gotten a lot longer since you came to Alternia but you haven’t met anyone you’d trust with a pair of scissors by your head, so for now you just put it up to keep it out of the way. You stand up and kick one of the bean bags to rest between Marvus’ feet. “Pants off, I didn’t come here to watch you watch TV” You tell him, dropping to your knees on the bean bag and tugging at Marvus’ sweat pants.

Marvus gives you a surprised look, but doesn’t question it. He smirks and fumbles to get his pants off. “Wat eva you say, babe.” He mutters, standing to kick the gray sweat pants across the room. He plops back onto the couch, closer to the edge and spreading his legs so you can fit between them.

His bulge is already starting to peak out for his sheath, it has a light purple tint to it. His nook flutters and is already starting to drip with the naturally occurring lubrication. It had been strange the first 2 or 3 times you’d seen it but by now you were used to the coolness of the appendage, the slickness of the natural lubrication. And the taste.

\-----------------------------------------------------

You go to the bathroom to rinse your mouth out and wash your face. You stare at your reflection in the mirror for a moment watching the purple tinted water drip from your chin. You sigh, bury your face in your hands, and take a deep breath.

You pick your phone up off the bathroom counter and request a ride for an hour from now. You think that’ll give you enough time.

When you re-enter the room Marvus is laying across the couch on his stomach. His pants are back on but his shirt is suspiciously still missing. He’s scrolling through his phone and doesn’t pay you any mind even as you sit on his back, legs on either side of his hips. You can feel him vibrating beneath you though - you’ve come to learn that trolls tend to purr when they’re happy.

Your hands knead at the flesh beneath you, starting with Marvus’ lower back. He lets out a small satisfied breath and you can feel him relaxing under you. Your hands slowly massage and work their way up his spine.

There’s something you have to do today. You really don’t want to but you’ve been putting it off for a while now. You worry you’ll be too late if you wait much longer.

You try to think it through, you need to choose your words carefully. Your hands move along Marvus’ skin as you silently muse. You’ve given him enough massages that you don’t need to think too hard about what you’re doing. You’re working the knots in his shoulder - they would take some time to fully undo and you feel a little bad that you'll be leaving him with partially worked out tension.

Marvus is purring loudly and his phone has been abandoned on the floor. His face is turned so he can see you from the corner of his eye and he’s smiling so sweetly at you it almost makes your heart break.

“Keepin you in my red fo-ev-a, babe. You know how to treat a brother real nice.” Marvus murmurs, his voice is tired. You’re not surprised. The sun must be almost half way across the sky by now. You two have been up all day.

You snort a little “Yeah, just call me your wifey.” You retort.

Marvus laughs. “Wifey, huh? Damn that’s a baller word, I ain’t even be knowin what it means but I like it. Gunna call you Wifey from now on.”

“Absolutely not.” You murmur.

“Too late, Wifey. Dat sheets goin on a track.”

You groan and roll your eyes, removing your hands from his shoulders. You sit for a moment and sigh. You can’t put this off any more. “We can’t keep doing this, Marvy.” You tell him.

Marvus lets out a little huff and starts to turn over. You lift yourself up so he can rotate fully onto his back and face you. You lower yourself back against his hips. He’s pouting when your eyes fall on his face and you can’t help but smile a bit. He takes a hold of your hips with his big hands and rubs small circles into your skin.

“An’ why can’t we keep doin this?” Marvus asks. “I like it, you like it, we chillin an vibin, it’s all gravy, fam.”

This isn't the first time you've tried to bring this issue up. Every time before though Marvus had soothed your worry. You can't let it happen again, you can't keep this up. You shake your head and sigh. “I’ll be the death of you.” You tell him, placing your hands on top of his but unable to bring yourself to pull them from you.

Marvus laughs, loud and deep. His hands move from your hips to your thighs and he gives them a squeeze. “Naw, I ain’t thinkin you’ll be doin no killin any time soon. Too fragile, too _sweet_ for that noise, Wifey.”

Marvus’ grin makes this that much harder. “And when the drones come to collect?” You ask.

Marvus’ smile falters slightly, but he doesn’t say anything so you continue. “When they come for your red quadrant genetic material and it’s just yours in there, you will be culled. Your fame and blood color will do nothing to save you.” You pause and move his hands from your thighs but don’t let them go. “You will be killed because you don’t have a proper matesprit.”

“You’re my-”

“No.” You cut him off with a shake of your head. “I’m a play thing. Something transient that needs to go and be forgotten."

“You ain’t-”

“You need to stop. You need to think about this rationally. I’m not someone that can actually be in your red quadrant, Marvus. I’m an alien that isn’t able to fulfill the qualifications of your species mating process.” You’re really trying to keep this as cut and dry as you can.

“You’re sayin a lotta sheet that soundin official but I don’t be hearin nuthin bout your feelins here.” Marvus says, he’s not pouting exactly but he doesn’t look very happy. He sits up then, and rests his forehead against yours.

You sigh. “I _feel_ like I’m not willing to let something bad happen to you just because we like to fuck.” You tell him. You aren’t sure if you should be gentler, but you worry if you aren’t mean enough, he'll be able to sweet talk you into "lettin it go," again.

Marvus stares at you and you can see him struggling to respond. He attempts a weak smile. “You only into the fuckin, babe?” He asks, his voice quieter than you’ve heard it before.

You aren’t sure how to answer him. If you tell him the truth it will make this damn near impossible. If you lie…you’re not sure you could handle the emotional fall out. You choose neither option, you know he only asked to distract you from what you’re really telling him.

You give Marvus a pained smile and bring his knuckles to your lips to place a chaste kiss upon them. “You need a real matesprit.” You tell him, letting go of his hands, and moving to slide off him.

Marvus is fast though and he has you pinned between him and the couch before you’re able to fully stand up. His face is hard set, but you’ve spent enough time with him to see the panic just behind his eyes. It’s the same look he gets right before he does an interview or a big show. You place your hand on his face instinctively. Realizing what you’re doing, you try to bring it away only to have Marvus hold your palm in place on his cheek.

“Already gotta real matesprit.” Marvus states. He moves his face towards yours and it takes all your will power to turn away from him so his mouth doesn’t make contact with yours. You swallow back the tears you feel begging to pool. Your throat is tightening and you don’t know how much more talking you can do. You’re not sure how much longer you’ll be able to stay until your resolve breaks. You won’t look at Marvus. You keep your gaze firmly fixed on the door.

You hear Marvus let out a pained sigh. He doesn’t say anything else as you feel him slowly start to move off you. You don’t look at him. You’re grateful that he isn’t making this harder on you, although part of you wishes he would. But you know yourself, if he were to try and convince you otherwise, you’d give in. So, you don’t say anything else either.

You don’t look back to Marvus after that. Not when you get up from the couch, not when you’re gathering your things, and not when you’re putting on your shoes. You don’t look at him before you walk out the door of his room. You don’t look back as you leave his hive.

You sprint into the waiting scuttle buggy before the sun can burn you too badly and set the location to Tyzias’ apartment. You’re going to be getting there pretty much as soon as the sun sets but you’re sure she’ll be awake. She knew what you were doing today. Your jaw is set and you’re determined not to cry, it feels selfish. You rest your head against the tinted window and hug your knees to your chest.

The drive is probably only about 20 minutes but it feels like it takes much longer. Tyzias is up when you get there, coffee made and a mug already filled. You thank her as she hands it to you and take a seat in the pile. Tyzias drops next to you and lets her arm lazily rest behind your back. You lay your head on her shoulder and sigh.

“So, it didn’t go wwwwell?” She asks her hand moving to play with your hair.

You shrug. “About as well as one expects a break up to go.”

Tyzias hums, you watch her set her mug down and take out her phone. She’s checking chittr for you. She’s such a good moirail.

Tyzias’ brow furrows for a moment but a small smirk follows. “Wwwwifey, huh?” She asks.

You grab the phone from her hand and see a post from Marvus:

[Workin on a new single for you buddyz. callin that shit #wifey]

You groan, giving the phone back to Tyzias and returning your face to her shoulder. She lets out a humorless laugh and gives your back a pat. You sniffle and try to get as close to Tyzias as you can. She takes your mug and sets it beside her own. 

Your hands clench at the fabric of Tyzias’ shirt as you finally feel the tears slipping past your closed lids. Tyzias wraps her arms tightly around you and it’s like a cue that you’re allowed to break now. You bury your face into her chest as sobs retch themselves from your throat. She rubs your back, doing her best to comfort your shaking form.

You don’t really know what will happen next. You’re certain Marvus will find someone else and that it’s going to be broadcasted and it’s going to _hurt_ to see it. You consider blocking him but don’t know if you’ll be able to handle that either. 

Thinking about it all just makes your heart throb. So instead you cry. You cry and hold onto your moirail as tightly as you can hoping that these feelings will pass quickly, but knowing in the back of your mind they may never go away.

It's hard to do the right thing. It’s hard and no one understands.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Already Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696423) by [SophieJE619](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieJE619/pseuds/SophieJE619)




End file.
